In surface-enhanced spectroscopy (SES), such as surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS), vibrationally excitable levels of an analyte are probed. The energy of a photon can shift by an amount equal to that of the vibrational level excited by the photon (Raman scattering). A Raman spectrum, which consists of a wavelength distribution of bands corresponding to molecular vibrations specific to the analyte being probed, may be detected to identify the analyte. In SERS, the analyte molecules are in close proximity, for instance, less than tens of nanometers, to metal nano-particles that may be or may not be coated with a dielectric, such as silicon dioxide, silicon nitride, and a polymer, that, once excited by light, set up plasmon modes (collective oscillations of free electron density), which create near fields around the metal nano-particles. These fields can couple to analyte molecules in the near field regions. As a result, concentration of the incident light occurs at close vicinity to the nano-particles, enhancing the emission of scattered signals from the analyte molecules.